Tag der Toten
Tag der Toten (German: Day of the Dead) is the eighth and final Zombies map for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, the twenty-fifth and final Aether Story map, and the thirty-second map overall. It released on September 23rd, 2019 for PlayStation 4, and was released September 30th, 2019 on Xbox One and PC. Tag der Toten serves as the finale to the eleven year Aether storyline that first began with Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: World at War. Overview Tag der Toten is a reimagining of the map Call of the Dead from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Instead of the celebrity cast, players play as Victis, for the first time since Buried from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Victis who travel to the area in search of the Agarthan Device, the final item needed for Nikolai to complete his grand scheme. Much of the core layout of Call of the Dead is still present in this map, although there are now several new areas and paths for the player to traverse around the map. One major location that was added is the German facility resting on the side of the mountain overlooking the entire map, where Richtofen and Group 935 conducted many experiments with Element 115. The map also uniquely features three power switches, each powering a certain segment of the map. Many new ziplines are added throughout the map, as well as two new Flinger locations, one of which can bring the player to a small island containing the Golden Pack-a-Punch Machine when it appears there. However, the original Flinger and the one found on the outer catwalk of the facility are broken, and the engine powering them much be separately brought to the Hermit in the lighthouse for him to repair. The Hermit in the lighthouse always rewards the player with many items, with a key item in particular being a zipline handle, which can be rewarded to the player once both ziplines on the ship are put in place. The map also introduces two new weapons, the Tundra Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-Scharfschütze. The Thundergun also makes a reappearance in the map. Features Weapons Quests and Easter-Eggs Story Quest The main story Easter Egg for Tag der Toten is Salvation Lies Above in which the Victis crew travel to the location of the doomed movie shoot of Call of the Dead to assemble the Agarthan Device to finally resolve the paradox. Musical Easter Eggs *An easter egg instrumental song titled A Light from the Shore, wrote by Kevin Sherwood, James McCawley and can be activated by interacting with three weapons referencing to the opening of Call of the Dead. **A sickle in the Ice Grotto, a reference to Sarah Michelle Gellar. **A machette at the end of the Hidden Patch near the Beach, a reference to Danny Trejo. **A pitchfork on the Loading Platform at the Group 935 facility, a reference to Robert Englund. *Another song, titled Reflections, can be activated after interacting three times with the metal door where the Ultimis crew were stuck behind in Call of the Dead. Weaponry Easter Eggs *A new Lethal grenade can be unlocked in the map, called Samantha's Music Box. **Inside the Group 935 facility, after turning on the current at the Human Infusion, players need to recover two punch cards. One in Decontamination and the other in Specimen Storage. **The punch cards need to be inserted in a machine next to the desk inside the Security Lobby. **After a moment, the players will be able to retrieve the punch cards and insert them at each side of the Vault in the Human Infusion.This will trigger a lockdown while the Vault opens. Once the Vault is opened, Samantha's Music Box will be available. *A free Wunderwaffe DG-Scharfschütze can be acquired in a Group 935 chest at the Lighthouse. **Players need to find an ice stalactite with a key trapped inside of it located either at the Beach, the Lighthouse Station or the Lighthouse Cove. Once the stalactite is recovered, the players need to melt it using the pot at the Forecastle to get the key. **With the key, players will open a safe located in the Specimen Storage at the Group 935 facility. The safe contains the Vril Device and players will have to kill zombies near the device to charge it. **Once charged, the players will need to reach the level 4 of the Lighthouse and give it to the Hermit who will award them with a key to open the Group 935 chest and retrieve the Wunderwaffe DG-Scharfschütze. *A free Thundergun can be acquired in an Ascension Group chest at the Lighthouse. **Players will need to complete all the challenges at each Challenge Totem. ***At the Frozen Crevasse. ***At the Lighthouse Station. ***At the Beach. ***At the Forecastle. ***At the Specimen Storage in the Group 935 facility. **Once all the challenges are completed, the players will need to reach the level 4 of the Lighthouse where the Hermit will award them with a key to open the Ascension Group chest and retrieve the Thundergun. *A free Tundragun can be acquired in a chest inside the Cargo Hold. **Player will have to throw Snowballs at 5 targets around the map in a limited time. ***Above the Group 935 facility door near the Loading Platform. ***On a wall in the Ice Grotto. ***Near the Flinger at the Sun Deck. ***On the newel at the level 3 of the Lighthouse. ***On pillar in the Cargo Hold. **Once all the targets were shot, a chest near the last target in the Cargo Hold will open and the Tundragun will be available. *Players can get yellow snowballs that will replace all the snowballs in the map and will one-shot kill zombies even within higher rounds. **Players need to find 4 sock puppets around the map and throw a snowball at them, each puppet has three possible locations. ***At the Sunken Path. ***At the Sun Deck. ***At the Lighthouse. ***At the Geological Processing at the Group 935 facility. **Once all the sock puppets have been hit, players will need to go to find three blue campfires that have appeared around the map. These blue campfires act as soul boxes. ***At the Beach. ***At the Boathouse. ***At the Frozen Crevasse. **Once all the campfires are charged, players will need to go to the Human Infusion at the Group 935 and shoot the container with Pablo Marinus' spleen inside of it. The spleen will fall to the ground and players will have to pick it up which will trigger a timer. To slow down the timer, players can stay in the water before bringing the spleen to the Hermit at the lighthouse. The Hermit will reward the players with yellow snowballs. Miscellaneous Easter Eggs *Two jumpscares can be found around the map. **A Margwa jumpscare will trigger at the Forecastle when looking at the paper with "Margwa can't hurt you, Margwa isn't real" written on it. **A Hermit jumpscare when looking at the light of the lighthouse with a sniper scope. Once the light passes through the scope, the jumpscare will trigger. *Players can obtained a fifth perk by collecting 5 wooden figurines at each Pack-a-Punch locations when the machine is active. Once collected, the figurines need to be placed in a suitcase by the Beach. Electric zombies will spawn on the next round and once all the zombies are killed, a free perk power up will spawn near the suitcase. **A Margwa figurine at the Golden Pack-a-Punch in the Island. **A siberian musk deer figurine at the Boathouse. **A bird figurine at the Beach. **An Apothicon figurine at the Sunken Path. **A squirrel figurine at the Lagoone. *In the Lighthouse Station, players can interact with a pair of glasses on a table. This will give them 500 points and the character will pay tribute to George A. Romero. *Through unknown means, a secret area can be accessed. The secret area has Mars in the background, and when entering the secret area, the loading screen music for Shangri-La can be heard. This is referring to a fan theory that the map Shangri-La was located on Mars. *A "Freeze Mode" can be activated after a player have frozen completely, requiring to use melee attacks to free themselves, in each of the 10 water locations around the map in any order: Docks, Frozen Crevasse, Lagoon, Ice Grotto, Lighthouse Cove, Cargo Hold, Hidden Path, Beach, Artifact Storage and Sunken Path. **Once a player have frozen 10 times, a button will appear in spawn near a chunk of ice. When pressed all the players will be locked in the spawn area and Samantha will say "Don't freeze!". Players will continue their current round but will slowly freeze if they stay still. Once the round has ended, the game will jump to Round 200 onwards. **This easter egg was hinted by Treyarch on January 15th, 2020https://twitter.com/Treyarch/status/1217516040608833536, nearly four months after the release of the map and was figured out two weeks later. Cutscenes Intro Cutscene Outro Cutscene Reels, Radios and Phonograph Records Wisps Gallery TagDerToten Poster BO4.jpg|Tag Der Toten poster. TagDerToten Promo BO4.jpeg TagDerToten Victis Promo BO4.jpg TagDerToten Victis Promo2 BO4.jpg Videos A Light in the Darkness – Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 Zombies Trailer “Tag der Toten” Aether Ends – Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 Zombies Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – "Tag der Toten" Gameplay Trailer "TAG DER TOTEN" EASTER EGG ENDING CUTSCENE (Black Ops 4 Zombies DLC 4 Ending) Trivia *The name "Tag der Toten" is a reference to Day of the Dead a 1985 George A. Romero film. This is most likely a tribute to the late Romero, as the map is a reimagining of Call of the Dead, in which Romero made an appearance. **It is also a callback to the first Zombies map, Nacht der Untoten, which translates to "Night of the Living Dead", also a reference to a . *The stranded ship is named " " (Russian: Тугарин), a mythical creature personifying evil and cruelty. This is a reference to the Apothicons as the ship was transporting the blood of one of the elder gods. *The Margwa jumpscare involving the "Margwa can't hurt you, Margwa isn't real" paper could be a reference to the "___ can't hurt you, ___ isn't real" internet meme. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Maps